Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional image display device capable of displaying an image using an auto-stereoscopic method.
Discussion of the Background
Auto-stereoscopic display technology applied to a three-dimensional image display device displays a three-dimensional image without a need for shutter glasses. A parallax barrier scheme and a lenticular lens scheme are widely used as examples of auto-stereoscopic display technology.
A three-dimensional image display device employing the parallax barrier scheme includes a parallax barrier, through which vertical lattice-shape openings are formed, disposed in front of a display panel including pixels arranged in rows by columns. The parallax barrier separates a right-eye image and a left-eye image and respectively provides the right- and left-eye images to right and left eyes of an observer. Accordingly, the observer recognizes the three-dimensional image due to a binocular disparity in different images between the right- and left-eye images.
A three-dimensional image display device employing the lenticular lens scheme includes a lenticular lens sheet having a plurality of semi-cylindrical lenses arranged in a column direction and disposed on the display panel, instead of the parallax barrier having the vertical lattice shape.
In particular, a lenticular device, which is switchable between a two-dimensional mode and a three-dimensional mode, includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. One of the two substrates includes electrodes configured to arrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in the lenticular lens form. The lenticular device is disposed in front of a display panel and is switchable between the two-dimensional mode and the three-dimensional mode by turning on or off a voltage applied to the electrodes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.